The Story of a Blooming Rose
by ghkkghfgkjgkgh
Summary: dsldfjkhgfdjkhgfd FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF REDOING THIS WHAT.
1. Prologue

Hey! D My name be Melly. :3 I'm a writer and artist, and get lotsa ideas for stories often, but heck, I end them too easily. XD I made this a half year ago actually, I think XD. Oh well. :3 Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic and Co. Who knows what failure it'd been if I did.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"Tails?"

"…"

"Tails?!"

"…"

"Miles Prower! Are you in there?!"

There was still no answer. A pink hedgehog tapped her feet and shrugged. She was standing in front of the door of the little cute house of Tails'.

Infact, she was no one other then Amy Rose. She was 18 now, and it had been 3 years since Eggman had attacked them, and she'd seen it all. Appearantly he'd just dissappear, and didn't get killed. Now everyone was enjoying the peace. Except for Amy. She knew somehing wasn't right. But people kept telling her to forget it, or that she was insane.

She had matured with time, and now she was a real, young woman. Her hair was the same, just alittle longer, a shoulder lenght, to be more precise. Her hairband was the same, red as always. Her emerald eyes sparkled, fitting her green earring she had gotten for her 15th birthday. Those were her favourites. Why? Think twice.

They were from Sonic.

Of course she had stopped chasing him all the time, but on the inside, she still felt attracted to him. But one side of her hated him, too. In fact, she hated nearly everyone 'cause of all these years they had looked at her as a weakling.

But Amy had used these last 3 years to train.

To prepare herself of what she thought would come. No, not thought. Knew.

And of what she was gonna experience today, that training would turn useful.

Now she wasn't wearing the red dress anymore. She had a more challenging look, more fit for fighting. She had a red sleeveless top, with a white choker that was cut off under her chest. It was the only thing that looked like the old dress. Over that she wore a mini jacket, also cut off at under the chest and sleeves that were rolled up to her elbows. It was brown, with pockets on each chest side and slightly over her elbows. She wore a short-shorts, as brown as the coat, with a black belt with a red heart-shaped buckle. Her boots were pretty much the same, perfect for jumping and running. She wore brown fingerless gloves, with rings over. On her left arm, she had added a green ring too. Her Piko Piko Hammer hung diagonally upsidedown on her back.

She sighed once again. Her personality had changed too, she was less naive, she started to think twice and wasn't as stubborn anymore.

Well, strike that last one.

BANG!

Amy had just used her hammer to open the locked door. She blinked, and realized what she had done. "I'll help Tails fix it later." She sweatdropped and went inside of the dark hallway. She turned on the light, revealing a little room with only a closet, and 3 tree doors. The walls were white, and the floor grey. Amy had kept telling him he had to put some plants in, it looked so boring!

She cuckled at the thought and went into the closet. Yes. She went _into_ the _closet. _Well it wasn't a normal closet. Amy knew that it was one of the ways to Tails' lab. Amy had been his apprentice for a while, so she knew the huge lab as well as the local shopping mall.

She headed for the desk Tails had given her, since she had forgotten her keys there. As she reached for them, she clumsily shoved them on the floor. As she bent down for them, she heard the windown crash and a plate hit the wall over her like a shuriken. She picked it up. It was a holo-message.

Amy hadn't lost her curiosity, that's for sure, and she thought it as a love-letter or something. Or maybe it was Eggman like her theory had said. She opened it. A blue light came on.

But it wasn't a girl.

It wasn't Eggman.

It wasn't even Tails' mom.

It was no one other then the blue blur.

It was Sonic.


	2. A Broken Rose

Hiyo! It's me again. In this story, you'll see the other characters. One day, when my scanner is on the road again, you _will _get references drawn by moi. :3 Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic and Co. Who knows what failure it'd be if I actually owned it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: A broken rose**

Amy stared at the hologram. The blue blur had been gone on a trip to see the world, and hadn't been seen since some days after Eggman had left. He had grown, Amy noticed. He was slightly taller, and a long, blue bang popped out from his forehead. He wore a white band, a pretty dirty and ripped one, tied around his waist. His shoes were the high-tech ones, created by Tails.

But what shocked Amy the most was what she noticed on his right ear. A green earring. Very similar to hers. In fact, the exactly same as hers. Amy had handed him it when he left, but she was shocked he still wore it.

He started to talk.

"_Tails. Now time long see, ne?" He chuckled. "Well, no time for that. You've got to warn the citizens. Eggman has returned. Right now I'm captured, but don't mind me before you've warned the citizens. Keep this between only you and Knuckles. Especially, don't tell Amy."_

The little holo-Sonic smiled and waved. Click. He was gone.

Amy fell on her knees and stared into space. Of course. Don't tell Amy. She'd do a failing mission rescue and worry too much. She punched her fist in the steel floor. The floor took damage by it, showing she'd improved alot. She took a pen and paper and started to write on it. Before she ran off to her home to get something, she tossed the holo-message.

-

"Thanks for helping me with carrying these stuffs Knuckles." A twin tailed yellow fox said as he were walking towards his residence. Tails was 14 now, and had grown. His tails were slightly longer, and his tips were a darker yellow when fusing into the white. He wore a red and white striped scarf around his neck that he had gotten from Cream. He wore high-tech hover shoes, designed by him to fly higher.

"There isn't alot to carry, really. You could've carried it yourself," The red echidna said, only carrying two small boxes. "If only you didn't have to carry Cosmo." He chuckled. He was the same hard-headed echidna. He was old now, but no one could say he'd matured. He wore yellow and orange beans and bandages on his locks, the same 'lego-block' shoes as Amy called them, and a necklace with wolf teeth hanging on them.

Yes, it was Cosmo. What used to be the rests of her, a seed, was now a _huge _plant with pink blossoms. Probably just as big as Tails, so Tails had to use alot of power to carry her.

Tails just answered by glaring daggers at him. He loved her deeply, and wouldn't let anything harm her.

"Oi, Look at your door, twintails." Knuckles said and nodded towards the twintailed fox' residence.

Tails ran towards the door, to check if everything was okay. He put down Cosmo in the hallway, and noticed the closet door was open. "The lab!" He quickly jumped in the closet. When he came down the elevator, he noticed a note on his apprentice, Amy's desk. He thought that she maybe got kidnapped or something, and remembered what Sonic said if something happened to her. He shivered. He read the note.

_Dear Tails._

_I'm heading for a road trip, will be back in a month or sooner, I've taken m hovercraft and the Piko booster, and also some items. Sorry for breaking down the door, I forgot the key. _

_See you soon, _

_Love Amy Rose._

Tails noticed her pink pen and handwriting, she was ok. He let ou a sigh of relief, as he threw the note in the trash can, but it popped out as if it had hit something hard. He looked in it. He couldn't remember throwing a holo-message. He watched it just in case.

Outside, Knuckles was putting down the boxes, as Cream came to take care of Cosmo. Cosmo had been her best friend, so she had taken care of her whenever she could. "Hey, what's happening, Knuckles?" Cream said in her sweet, kind voice.

Cream had also changed. She was 12, soon 13. Her hair was a shoulder length, wavy, hair. She had a pony tail in the back, put up by her favorite white hairribbon. Her ears were hanging down normally, and 3 small, orange bangs popped out from her forehead. She wore a navy, sleeveless hoodie, with a orange skirt with navy tips. Her boots were orange too, made for walking. She had navy wristbands, toned with her light tan skin. On the back she had a white backpack, with Cheese and Chocola popping their heads out of it.

"Nothing much," Knuckles said and put up the door again. "The door was broke down when we came."

"Oh no!" Cream said in her squeaky, cute, worry voice, while Cheese and Chocola went on with some conversation on their language.

Suddenly, Tails appeared with a worried look plastered on his face. He showed them the holo-message.

"Amy's gone after him."

-


	3. The Shadow of the Silent Forest

Bwahahaha : D I redid it :3 It's probably still crappy but I'M FREAKING TRYING XD; And my spellchecker works again, so I guess the grammar will be better now. : D

Enjoy :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic. The day I own it, will be the day Sonic games die XD

**Review replies:**

**Azngirlchibi - **Yeah. PH33R my weird taste of pairs and author powers. xD He has started talking though, atleast in the Sonic game I got for my birthday XO; But yeah, I tried to cut out the talking by a little now. :3 (Lets say I bribed him to talk a little. : D; ) And thanks for the review! It's really helping me, though I'll porbably redo some mistakes. n.n; I'm not the best writer, I still have to learn much, but at least I'm trying. : D

**Kountry101 - **Thanks:D

**Lil moonprincess - **I really felt I'd make Amy too OOC if I said made her act all matured and stuff. : Thanks for the review

**xo-stargurl-ox - **Thank you so much! Haha, probably, I am like that at times xD

Thanks to all readers that hasn't reviewed too (If there is someone xD) I'm just happy people are reading it. nn

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: The Shadow of the ** **Silent** **Forest**

Amy shivered as she pulled her brown jacket tighter and rolled out her sleeves. She jumped of the red and yellow hover board, feeling the cold night breeze strike her. Her orbs focused at the grey forest in front of her and memories flew through her mind. 'The forest of silence', was the name of this forest. This name fit well, really, since all you could hear was the wind.

She'd always thought this forest were creepy. And she still did. But when she was here it was usually day time, not night. The grey heel pressed against the edge of the hover board as it flipped up in the air. She grabbed it and pressed a button on the side and it came back to its hammer form, then she threw it in the air, holding her hands up as it landed perfectly with the leash around her.

She took a step into the forest, following the little road. The howling wind and the sound of the tree branches waving were sending chills down her spine.

"Amy?"

She jumped at the shock and looked around shiftily. No one there. No, it was probably her fear that made her insane.

"Amy?!"

She looked around once again, until she pulled out her heart shaped necklace that she had tucked into her red top. A holographic character appeared in front of her.

She gasped. Though she knew it was only holographic, she drew her fingers all the way from his black ears to his red bangs and ended it at his sort of tan cheek. "Shadow? Is that you?" She said in a low voice, shocked to see her old friend after 2 years.

"Hn, what does it look like?"

"How nice it is to see yo-" she cut herself off as she thought for a while, "Have you _always _been able to contact me this way?" She tapped her foot and placed her hands on her hips.

The black and red hedgehog looked away and laughed nervously as he sweat dropped. "_Jerk_!" Amy yelled, "And it's been what? Two years since you went up to make another space colony?!"

When Sonic had left to see the world, Shadow had been Amy's only comfort,

(Well, probably one-sided), and they felt they understood each other (Okay, probaly one-sided here too.). Their relationship was more like a brother/sister relationship, as Shadow never could really get over his feelings for Maria and same with Amy and her beloved Sonic. Shadow had helped the little pink hedgehog to grow stronger and independent, seeing as Amy felt helpless and weak, and especially sick of being the saved one.

But when Shadow went up to make another space colony to pass on some of the helpful dreams of Dr. Gerald, Amy had felt left alone once again.

"Let's not start a fight, right Ames?" he said nervously, kind of relieved that it was just a hologram, and not himself in person.

"Right," Amy crossed her arms, "I believe you have a purpose since you've contacted me?"

"I heard about what happened to Sonic." Shadow said in his dark, calm voice as he placed his yellow shades right over his head as he put a pen he had been holding in the pocket of his white lab coat. "And by the way, you're being followed."

"Hm?" Amy asked, wondering if Tails had found the message from Sonic.

"Cream," Shadow pushed some buttons on his watch he had gotten from the time being an agent for the government. "She's flying, which means she can reach you any second."

"But how can she know where I am?!" Amy looked through her pockets to look for any seekers.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Shadow chuckled coolly and took his shades off his forehead and took out a white handkerchief and got off some dust on it. He pointed at her green earring. "They made Sonic give you that, since it has a seeker placed inside it."

Amy put her hands in the pockets as she followed the road thought the forest. "Oh..." Amy kicked a rock as she looked down at her feet. "Are you here to send me back too?" She looked innocently at the male hedgehog with her emerald orbs.

"Hmph, I do owe Sonic, so I'll help you." _She's gonna probably gonna beat me down with her Piko Piko hammer if I don't. _He added under his breath.

"Did you say something Shadow?"

"N-nothing."

"How did you track down Cream anyways?" Amy looked suspiciously on him, crossing her arms.

"Not your business." Shadow snapped.

Amy looked at him with her emerald orbs.

Cream had gotten a package on white day for 2 years ago, sometime after Shadow had left. She had loved that ribbon, and wore it everyday, even though it didn't match with her clothes. _Nah, couldn't be. _

But little did both know that a long eared creature had hid in the bushes, completely unnoticed as the two of them had forgotten what they really came for.

"Shadow..?"


	4. Dark Secrets

So uh... This chapter might be crappy. I've got a heavy load of both writers and artists block. -o-; Plus I have to study religion, french, biology AND social studies D: I hate school. Ah well. Now I go back to the precious precious sleeeeeep. -w- (Warning! Very much talking in this chapter :D I know, so don't complain XD)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dark Secrets**

"Hm... So she when straight to my trap." A figure said to himself as he sat in the red velvet egg-formed chair in the darkness. "Hohoho! This'll be easier then ever." He turned on the light, revealing his egg formed figure, round head, orange beard, red nose and black round glasses. He pressed a button. "E-322, please check on our dear prisoner."

"Of course, Lord Robotnik." A metallic voice said through the little speaker placed on the desk in front of the mad scientist.

He pressed another button. "E-127, why don't you go to Elita and welcome our guests?"

"Anything for you, Lord Robotnik!" Another metallic voice, more cheery then the last one said, or well, squealed.

He clapped his hands together and grinned viciously. "With E-127, it'll be fine. Either they'll jump straight into my trap, or they'll get lost in her insanity."

-

Tails smashed his fist into the desk again, making his coffee cup jump a few centimetres in the air, then land and spill some of the black-brown liquid.

"Calm down Tails." Knuckles said, sitting in a chair at the other side of the desk with his feet up. "The girls will be fine," He placed his feet on the ground and rose up, "We just need to find out what Eggman is after."

"I guess he's after Amy."

"How'd you get in here Rouge?" Tails looked at the black-dressed bat confused. "D'uh. I have a thief/agent background; your security system is no match for me." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Anyways, what do you mean about 'I guess he's after Amy'?" Knuckles said, trying to calm down the usually never ending conflicts with his best friend and his wife.

Rouge sat down on the desk beside Knuckles. "I see... She doesn't trust you guys. Then I better seal my mouth too..." She said slyly and slid her finger across her pink lips, like she were closing something with a zipper.

Knuckles groaned. Why the _hell_ did he marry this troublesome woman. "Go get that diamond necklace you wanted. Now spill it."

Tails chuckled lowly. He was glad he still was a young teenager, not needing to care too much about girls and all that stuff.

"I love you too." Rouge said arrogantly, "Haven't you noticed something weird when X-raying Ames, hm?"

Tails pressed a button. The whole desk plate started to glow, and showed a skeleton figure of the pink hedgehog. "Not really, except for this little spot over here..." He pointed at a spot that was placed were her heart was.

"Uh-huh." Rouge looked sarcastically at them. "Have you ever investigated that _spot_, fox boy?"

Tails looked at her. _Damn it._ He zoomed in. More and more, until they could see the _spot _more clearly. "Holy..."

"That girl has a dark hole inside her?" Knuckles looked questionly at it.

Rouge glared at his husband. "And _you_ call yourself a _guardian_ _of the master emerald_?" She pulled up an old paper with ancient scripts, "It's the effect of negative Chaos energy." Rouge pointed at some pictures, "It probably happened when Eggman disappeared. She has been feeling ill at times, especially whenever close to Chaos energy. Last time we had seen Eggman he summoned Chaos again, and this time, he could _control_ it, which meant utter chaos. Tikal came again and we managed to drive it away. But the secret is that Amy sacrificed her self as a holder of the monster. Did you think she had those sky blue streaks on her shoulders for nothing?"

The guys looked at each other and nodded slowly.

Rouge's hand made contact with her own forehead. "Guys..." She sighed. "She can turn into that monster at any time. If Eggman gets his hands on this power..." She made a pause,

"His wish of conquering the world will be a piece of cake."


	5. Glowing in the Dark

Well here ya go, another suckish chapter. Yay. D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic and Co. : o 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Glowing in the Dark**

Amy scratched her head and grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer. "Didn't Cream follow us?"

Shadow didn't answer.

"Shadow?"

'She's right behind us' the black hedgehog mouthed to her.

Amy frowned. "I'm getting tired of walking. Let's speed up." She pushed a button on the side and it turned into a hover board again. The pink hedgehog jumped on it, stepped her heel on the edge and sped up onwards the road.

-

After some time, they reached the peaceful village Elita. Everyone there were merry people, people that warmly welcomed tourists and visitors to their little town. Amy came alone, as Shadow had to go check on some mess in one of the experiments.

But something was wrong there was no one there. Amy looked around the little brow tree huts in different shapes and sizes. But something was wrong. The town was dead silent, and most likely, the people had disappeared.

She stared at the tree houses with huge palm leaves as roofs. There were no lights in the windows, nor any people around. Her head slowly moved to the sides as she carefully looked around, the cold wind hitting the branches making a creepy noise. "Hello?"

No answer, just the wind sending chilly blows at her. "Hello?" she yelled again. But this time, something peeked out the window.

"'lo..." a weak voice came from a warmth giving face. "Apologizes for not replying to yeh the first time, lass. I was afraid _they_ came back."

Amy looked at her. She was a green and purple cat, with bandages everywhere and an eye patch over her right eye. "Oh, I'm Amy Rose."

"Uh, Gladys Marilee. But here in town, they used to be callin' me GM." The girl smiled again.

"Who did this?" Amy looked around the once merry place deep in the forest she had been to before.

"Eggman. I thought that Sonic sent 'im back to the place he belongs. But now this be happening... N' lookit' meh!" GM placed her hands on her face.

Amy gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry GM, I'll fix this." She gave the young cat a thumbs-up. "Why don't you follow me on my journey to Eggman?"

"Really?" The girl's face lit up.

"Yeah, so we can give him a sweet revenge for what he did to you town, neh?" Amy smiled brightly.

"Thanks." GM grinned. "Are you hungry, Ms. Rose? You don't seem to be from here." GM gave a nod to her little clothes.

"Well, uh, kinda." The pink hedgehog sweat dropped.

After a lovely meal with the kind cat, Amy noticed it was getting darker outside. "You have anything that gives of light? It's getting dark."

"I have somethn', but electricity and candle wont be the answer there, 'un." GM grinned.

"Eh?" Amy looked at her as the sun went down behind the snow coated mountains. As the shadows hit GM's fur, it started to glow.

Amy stared at her.

"People looked at meh like a freak... I'm used to it though; don't be afraid to be tellin' the truth."

"Well, it's special, but I don't see why you're looked at as a freak. You're beautiful and your light is gonna help many persons later in your life, Gladys Marielle."

GM's yellow eye sparkled, and she wiped away a tear. "Thanks, Ms. Rose." She placed a bowl of soup in front of the pink hedgehog. "It's Gladys Marilee though, but just call me GM."

* * *

Yeah, I know I added a fanchar, but I'll need her for the plot! If I used someone else it'd be awkward. .;; -tries hard to not spill anything-


	6. Memories Of Peace

Oh goooosh! I'm so sorry! Well, summer breaks on and I've been a busy bee. This chapter has been done forever, so I'm like adding it. I have no inspiration or whatsoever to continue! So, please come with ideas if you can! And yeah... I think this chapter sucks so you will probably think so too. ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co.

**Chapter Five: Memories of Peace**

Amy shrugged as she looked in the mirror. Not at her appearance or if she were too fat, but at _those._ She shrugged once again. Suddenly, as she were about to take on her brown jacket, she felt an immense pain run through her body.

She fell on the floor, grasping her shoulders. She wanted to scream. But she didn't want attention from GM and nor could she, since she was breathless. Her eyes started to glow into a more yellow, full emerald colour.

"No… I… Won't… Give… You my… Body…" she said through her heavy breath as her body was fighting against the pain. She reached for her jacket and pulled a red box out of the pocket as she held the other hand over her belly. As a turquoise light surrounded her, she managed to swallow the pill.

In three seconds, the pain was gone, and the pink hedgehog panted heavily. This had been the same routine for three years now.

She rose up, wiped of the dust and fixed her hair as she grabbed her jacket.

"I'm finished packing Ms. Rose," GM peeked through the door. "Nice tattoos!"

"Tat- uh, yeah right, thanks!" Amy sweat dropped and pulled on her jacket as she grabbed her bag.

"Let's go to the next village, I bet Eggman's searching for something!" GM said as she threw a stick with a cloth with stuff in it hanging on the edge. "The next is the autumn town; Lakeita."

Amy nodded. "Oh, wait," she took off the green earring and placed it on the table with a note. "I'm ready, Gem."

"Gem… I like that!" Gem smiled and the two walked out of the abandoned town, Elita.

-

"Cream!"

No reply.

"I know you're there!"

Still no reply.

"Please, answer me!"

"What is it Tails?" Cream said surprisingly, in an annoyed tone.

"Have you found her?" Tails asked the rabbit over the Walkie Talkie.

"No! She left her earring with a note saying 'Don't follow me.'!"

"Dagnabit!" Cream swore she heard hands smash into the table, or through the table. "Eggman's using Sonic as bait to get Amy!"

Cream's eyes narrowed. "They want _that_…" She murmured and quickly wrote a note. "Chocola! Go find Amy!"

"Chao chao!" The brown chao flew off through the woods.

"Contact Shadow! I'll keep on looking for her!"

_Krrzt._

And there the contact ended and both got to work.

-

"Dear E-127, how is it going?" An egg-shaped man said in a pleased voice, expecting good news.

"Great. She has no idea you're after her, Lord Robotnik." A voice whispered through the walkie.

"Good job. I'll meet you in Rikuda. I have the 7 Chaos Emeralds ready. The jerks haven't noticed I've had them replaced by fakes for the last year. Hmph. I better see you there in 3 days. Don't disappoint me, dear E-127." He clasped his hands together.

"Of course, Lord Robotnik."

-

"Hey Gem! We're soon there!"

The purple and green furred cat turned around, meeting her pink hedgehog friend face to face. "Great!" She smiled. "Is it abandoned?"

Amy analyzed the place closely. This was Kiko Village, a very tourist attracted village. The Sakura flowers bloomed all year, pink petals surrounding her everywhere. The houses were the normal ones in different shapes, colors and sizes. She had been here before, she recalled. At the village's yearly festival, but now... It was dead. The Sakura petals gave the village more life then the last one, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Gem, this village seems just as dead as yours."


	7. Authors Noooote

I'm going to explain why my stories are on hiatus. ART BLOCK. A BIG FAT ART BLOOOCK. D: But yeah, because there are reviewers at all, I'm going to try... So beware, fillers might pop up, muahaha- -shot- And yeah, I suck. :3

I'm also going to Italy on wednesday. . 

-CR


End file.
